Portable electronic devices such as digital electronic devices (e.g., music players and video players) are known. These devices are typically powered by one or more batteries. Batteries store a fixed amount of energy. Therefore, efficient use of the fixed energy source is desirable in order to maximize the length of time between battery replacements or recharges.
One operation that can consume the energy of a portable electronic device is format conversion of data. For example, the portable electronic device may be a media player that converts media files stored in a compressed format to a Bluetooth-compatible format. This type of format conversion allows the portable electronic device to wirelessly transmit media to a Bluetooth headset, for example, thereby enabling cordless use of the portable electronic device. While this wireless functionality is generally desirable, the format conversion performed by the portable electronic device may quickly drain the energy stored in its battery. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an energy-efficient technique for converting data to a Bluetooth-compatible format.